Running
by capwn
Summary: The Doctor has appeared in Middleton. While there he picked up a few new companions, a few new ideas, and the notion that maybe he ought to quit running...maybe more things are running other than him.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh I love museums! Such things for me to correct!" The man strode through the halls of Middleton Museum, his brown trench coat slightly billowing in his wake. "So, what have we got here..?" He reached a hand into the inner pocket of his dark blue suit and pulled out of pair of rectangular, black rimmed glasses. Once he put them on he leaned in to look at the display case "Ah! Of course! Well…..that's wrong, not surprising, but fixable." The man pulled a small, cylindrical device out of his pocket and aimed it at the electronic screen that displayed the incorrect information about the object. With a push of a button the device's blue tip glowed and it emitted a high pitched buzz. In less than a second, the information changed. "There we are."

"Stop right there." The man spun around to face the voice. A red-haired girl stood there with a goofy blond-haired boy beside her. The girl stood in an aggressive stance, the boy in a rather goofy heroic stance. They both wore light brown cargo pants, and black turtlenecks. "I thought the tour specifically said _not _to mess with the display cases."

The man laughed. "Clever. I like you. Clever is good. Clever is brilliant." He pushed the trench coat back and put his hands on his sides.

"Who do you work for? Hench? Demetor…Drakken?" The girl stepped forward and sneered at the man.

"Or Monkeyfist?" The boy added, the man could see shivers going up his spines.

"Me? Work for someone?" He put a hand to his chest incredulously. "I work alone….well…not usually. But now I'm working alone due to unforeseen circumstances…and Lions. Hate lions." His mind went to past events.

"Not many loners out there, KP. Maybe he's just a visitor?" The boy put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a wry smile. "Y'know how some people loves them their museums." He stood up straight. "So even if you're a baddy, or a goody, what's your name dude? Mine's Ron Stoppable." Ron smiled at the man.

"I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you Ron. Who's your friend?" The Doctor gave the pair a kind smile and put his device back in his pocket. "I must say, she's quite the ball of fire."

"That? That's KP. She can do anything." KP glared at Ron, then The Doctor. She kept up her aggressive pose.

"Anything? Sounds a bit like myself." The Doctor stepped out of the shadows and into the red glow of the emergency lights. His hair was spiked, not bed-head like, but almost as if he styled it that way, he wore a blue suit under a brown trench coat, and red sneakers.

"Ron, his name is 'The Doctor.' That _sounds _like a super villain name." KP stepped forward, The Doctor didn't seem threatening, but friendlier people have done worse things. Like DNAmy. "I don't trust him."

At that time The Doctor, in all of his brilliance, had a thought. He was getting quite lonely and he was in need of some traveling companions. Why not a feisty young redhead and her goofy friend? "How about I show you two something. It will make up for the breaking into a museum. I swear." He gave his smile that only he could give. "It's something so amazing, that you won't believe it."

Ron turned back to KP. "Can we KP? This guy seems pretty cool…I bet he has some sweet stuff to show us." Ron was already walking towards The Doctor.

"I don't know Ron…like I said. I'm getting some major super-villain vibes from this guy…"

"You always get a bad vibe from people we meet in museums at night, KP! Plus, I'm getting a good vibe from him. No offense to your vibe or anything, KP, but I trust my vibe more than I trust yours." Ron was less than a few feet from The Doctor, who walked up to the boy and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You should listen to the boy. His vibe is right. I like his vibe, his vibe is good." Ron and The Doctor both smiled at one another.

"So you're British?" Ron was talking to The Doctor, Kim was mulling this over.

"Half of the universe is British." He did seem like a nice guy, The Doctor. He didn't immediately launch into any attacks or monologues, so he at least wasn't the standard fair.

"Really? Half?" Kim decided that perhaps she would go with The Doctor, not for her. For Ron's safety. So, she dropped her pose and walked over to the two men.

"Yeah, half…well fifty point zero zero zero zero zero zero two to be correct, but I usually round it down to half to make it simple." They were already walking away, the taller man's arm over Ron's shoulders.

"Makes sense, because I _really _hate numbers…and math…and physics…and history." Ron rattled off the subjects he hated like they were ingredients in a batch of Ron-repellent.

"Well, I'm sure what I'm going to show you will help in all of those fields, I know I'm pretty good in all of them."

"Think you can help me? I've got some homework in my bag." The boy jerked his thumb to the olive green pack on his back.

"Sorry Ron, I don't condone cheating. Never done it before, not starting it now." They rounded a corner.

"Awww man…not even once?" Ron moved away from The Doctor, clearly dejected.

"Well, I never said I never pulled a few tricks in my time….long time by the way." They walked ever farther until they finally came upon a big blue police box just sitting in the middle of an exhibit hall. "Here she is!" He spun and gave his arms a flourish to the teens.

"This? You wanted to show us an old phone box?" KP crossed her arms and cocked a brow. She was clearly unimpressed.

"Not just any phone box, MY phone box!" His proud smile was met with stares. "Oh for….just go inside." The Doctor stood aside and pointed at the box, he hung his head and sighed. "They're never impressed the first time…"

Ron looked at Kim. "Ladies first." Kim passed him and stood in front of the phone box. It looked like an ordinary old phone box. The writing, the wear on the paint, it all matched what a phone box like this should be. Her hand gripped the bronze handle and pulled on it. The door opened. What was inside astounded her, amazed her, baffled her. It was a whole world, the inside was bigger than the outside! The walls were bronze with half orbs on their surfaces, hallways went every which direction, and in the center of it all was giant tube that went from the floor to the ceiling. Around its base there was what looked to be a control panel with assorted odds and ends as the controls. "W-What in the…" She was dumbfounded, her mind couldn't process what she was seeing. Ron stepped beside her to get a better look inside.

"What is it K-WHOA! Whoa! Whoa! This place…it's…it's…"

"Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor popped in between the two. "I know, I get it all of the time.." He gave a short laugh and a knowing smile. "Alright, in we go!" The man in the coat gave the teens a push inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"What is this place..?" Kim finally got her voice back it seemed.

"This? Well this is the TARDIS." Before either of them could ask the question they both had on their minds, The Doctor spoke up. "It means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He strode up the stairs and up to the control panel.

"Wait…that means…" Ron walked with him, looking over his shoulder the whole way. "But…that can't be…" He tapped his chin. "Is this a time machine?" The Doctor looked back at him and smiled.

"So where do you want to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you mean '_when_ do you want to go?'" Ron chuckled at his joke. "Ohh, Time travel humor…"

"Clever. Never heard _that_ one before." The Doctor deadpanned as he grabbed a lever and pulled. Kim was still standing at the entrance, still clearly dumbfounded. "Right, so when slash where do you want to go?"

"Any time? Anywhere?" The sidekick sat down in one of the seats around the control hub of the TARDIS.

"Yes! Well, except sixteenth century Thailand. Not allowed back there…" The Doctor trailed off and pushed a few more buttons, and pulled another lever.

"I won't ask…" The boy took his backpack off and rooted through it, pulling out some physics homework. "I'll never understand this stuff…" The man in the coat snatched it away from him.

"Physics, huh? Love physics, it was my best subject in school." The man stopped, looked up and smiled. "I know our first destination! We're going to visit a good friend of mine…" The blue suited man flipped a switch and the box started to make a loud pulsating whirring sound. Ron turned to look at his friend.

"Um, KP, you alright?" The blonde got up and walked over to the stunned hero. "KP?"

"This…..this is crazy…I have to call Wade." Kim reached into her pocket and produced the small blue object known as the Kimmunicator. Her thumb hit the red button that was supposed to connect the device to Wade, but static only came through. "What the…?" She hit the button again, static. "Why isn't this thing working? It always works!" she hit the side of it. A familiar buzz came from the center of the room, both eyes looked up to see the doctor pointing a glowing blue object at them.

"I'll tell you why, KP, it operates via satellites right?" The blue light went away and he looked down at it. "Yep, satellites. We're in the time stream, there are no satellites here." The Doctor strode over and grabbed the device away. "Not standard technology for your time…where'd you get this?" He held it up to the light.

"Wade made it!" She snatched it right back. "Wade's my tech guru."

"Yes….and quite the guru if you ask me.." The Doctor mumbled. "Right, I'll fix this right away….after I disable the scanners on it." He pulled the screwdriver out again and pointed at the handheld device. The little scanner on the top of it shorted out. "There we are, can't have you getting technology you're not supposed to, now can I?" He gave a smile, then slipped something on the back of the Kimmunicator. "Now it will work anywhere, any when, and anywhat we go!" The Doctor handed the device back and went back to his spot at the helm of the box.

"Umm…..right." Kim looked down at the device while Ron just smiled.

"He is so cool! He's like Wade and You put together!" Kim stared at her friend, then rolled her eyes at his fanboy-ism. The redhead thumbed the button once again, in less than a second Wade answered.

"Kim! I was worried about you guys! One minute you're in the museum, then the next you're nowhere. What happened?!" The adolescent genius looked more tired than usual, his big slurp cup lay on its side, empty.

"Well, let's just say that you won't believe me…" Kim turned the Kimmunicator around so Wade could see what she was talking about. She held it there for a minute, then turned it back. "Any questions?"

"Where are you, What is that thing in the center, and who is that guy?" The teen guru asked. "Oh, and why is the scanner not working?" The top of the device sparked again. "Argh! This should be working…"

"Right…well…I think that guy can probably answer this better than I can." Kim walked over to The Doctor and handed him the device. "Hello there tiny man!" The Doctor smiled and waved at the camera. Wade gave a slight wave back. "I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor….who?"

"Exactly. Now, questions. Go." The Doctor put the Kimmunicator on a stand so he could talk while flying.

"What is this place…?"

"Straight to the big point, huh? Alright then. This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Time machine, blah blah blah, so on. Right, can we just get on with adventure already?" He picked up the Kimmunicator, and threw it to Kim without even taking his eyes off of the console. "So, Ronald. Does KP have a real name or is she just known by that silly moniker?"

"Huh? Oh, her real name's Kim Possible. I just call her KP, It's easier y'know." Ron shrugged and leaned back in the seat. The Doctor simply stared at him, clearly surprised.

"Her name…is Kim Possible?" Ron simply nodded, The Doctor burts out with a chuckle. "That's brilliant!" He smiled and pulled a green looking lever. "Absolutely brilliant…Aaaaand we are here!" The TARDIS stopped making the soft hum that had been emanating from the central core of the machine and started making that whirring sound. "No time to dilly dally, we're going to meet a very busy man!" He ushered Ron to stand and grab his backpack. "Very busy indeed." As he passed Kim, who was still talking to Wade, he pushed the off button and waltzed to the door.

"HEY! I was still talking to him!" Kim shot a fiery glare at the strange man and marched after him. The Doctor was putting on his brown trench coat when Kim's hand found its way onto his shoulder.

"Listen here, Doctor. I don't care who you are, but I'm a hero, and if there's one thing you don't do, it's mess with a hero." The madman with the box simply raised his eyebrow.

"A hero? Nothing good ever happens to hero, Kimberly….trust me." With that, the man in the suit opened the door and left the two teens in the big box alone. Ron just whistled.

"Guy's dark, I'll give him that…" The blonde teen went through the door, leaving Kim by herself.

"The men I put up with….I swear.." Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator and swung the door open. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her now, bland concrete walls with crates all around them. "You…you took us to a bunker? Really?" She cocked her hip to one side and placed her hands on them.

"Now now, patience." The Doctor looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Our welcoming committee should be here right….about….now." As soon as The Doctor finished his sentence, a group of people in olive drab uniforms rounded the corner, toting what looked to be old machine guns.

"HALT! State your business!" The one man in front barked. At least they were American, and they looked to be military. Kim took a defensive stance, it's not that she didn't trust the military…it was just that they used a little too much force…as for Ron, well he hid behind Kim. The Doctor simply straightened his tie.

"Yes, well hello to you too. Military bunch never does give very good greetings, do they?" The soldiers raised their guns. "Right, business. We're here to see Herr Einstein."

Ron and Kim looked at each other, that's when the latter noticed the words 'Los Alamos' on the wall behind Ron. "No way…"


End file.
